Kyumin Baby naughty little teeth
by icigo ichie
Summary: "yeobo bagaimana bila baby tidak mau tidur..." "dia pasti tidur Kyuhyun ahh asalkan kau gendong.." "aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya yeobo.. bagaimana jika dia tidak berhenti menangis, bagaimana jika dia takut bila tidak ada dirimu.. Sungminah ottokhe..?" SEKUEL OF KYUMIN BABY


KYUMIN BABY

NAUGHTY LITTLE TEETH

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

their baby

ketika hari minggu di kediaman kecil Cho, masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya tapi riuh kegiatan di dapur dan musik riang yang menghiasi rumah mungil itu membuat siapa saja berada didalamnya merasakan mood yang baik, suasana pagi yang benar-benar menyenangkan, karena Kyuhyun tak perlu bekerja dan mereka berkumpul untuk menghabiskan waktu dirumah, Sungmin sering membuat hal-hal menarik di dapurnya ketika hari minggu, memasak beragam penganan ringan dan masakan berat yang akan mereka habiskan untuk menemani hari bermalas-malasan mereka, bagi Kyuhyun sebenarnya karena dia tak akan melakukan apapun selain menemani Sungmin dirumah bersama babynya tapi hari mermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun bagi Sungmin, Kyuhyun melirik kearah dapur sesaat setelah merapikan tempat kaset didepan tivi dan kemudian melesat cepat ke dapur.

"kyu.. bangunkan baby.." titah Sungmin tanpa menoleh sesaat setelah Kyuhyun sampai hampir sedikit menginterupsi niat Kyuhyun untuk beringsut memeluknya dari belakang, Kyuhyun berbalik malas tanpa mengomel sedikitpun ia baru saja ingin bersmesraan pada Sungmin tapi ia mengingat juga salah satu penghuni rumah mereka mungkin saja telah terbangun karena keramaian rumah di hari yang terlalu pagi, terlebih karena ia bangun dan Sungmin tak ada disampingnya itu benar-benar sebuah masalah bagi baby mereka.

"baby ahhhh~~~" panggil Kyuhyun mendayu-dayu diambang pintu yang ia buka sedikit, menyisiri seluruh ruangan dan akhirnya pandangannya jatuh pada gundukan yang bergerak-gerak diatas tempat tidurnya dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tergelak kecil namun belum beranjak malah asik mengintip kegiatan bayi mungil mereka yang bergerak-gerak gelisah dan akhirnya tengkurap, alis mungilnya yang tipis mengkerut lucu mungkin heran karena mendapati tak ada orang tuanya ditempat tidur yang sangat luas itu.

"hkkk..." biasanya ia akan terbangun dipelukan Sungmin yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya ringan, atau akan terbangun dipelukan Kyuhyun yang telah rapi dengan bau khas tubuh daddynya yang paling ia senangi di taman kecil dekat kolam ikan belakang rumah mereka sambil dinyanyikan lagu.

si bayi semakin bergerak gelisah dan mendongakan kepalanya tinggi-tinggi sepanjang yang ia lihat hanyalah hamparan kasur yang luas dengan selimut pink lembut yang bergunduk-gunduk disekitarnya dimana daddy dan mommy nyaa?

"hkk..hkk.."

wajah si bayi makin memerah menahan tangis namun tak lama kemudian tangan kekar mengangkatnya lalu mendekap tubuhnya erat tangis si bayi pun pecah.

puk...puk... Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bokong bayinya dengan lembut meskipun tangisnya tidak keras dan sudah reda Kyuhyun tetap merasa sangat bersalah membiarkan bayi mereka merasa sendiri dan ketakutan.

"uljimaa ndee baby ahh..." tenang Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap kepala babynya lembut kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

disana sudah ada Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa kekacauan kecil setelah memasak, si bayi yang akhirnya melihat mommynya langsung bergerak gelisah dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, gelak senang gabungan rasa rindu yang ingin sekali memeluk Sungmin sangat tercetak diwajah memelas bayinya yang meminta perhatian penuh dari Sungmin.

baby mereka menggungam tak jelas dan semakin gelisah digendongan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan hanya kedipan-kedipan mata beragyeo sambil tetap mencuci peralatan masaknya, dia ingin berada dipelukan mommynya, dia ingin mommynya, dan mommynya mengacuhkannya, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendekat kebelakang Sungmin dan tanpa babibu lagi baby mereka yang mulai aktiv itu mengeratkan tangannya berusaha mencari perhatian Sungmin dengan menggapai wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya yang mungil kemudian tergelak bahagia karena akhirnya Sungmin berbalik dan terkekeh ringan padanya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya berusaha tetap mengendalikan keargesifan bayi mereka yang malah ingin mendekatkan wajah mungilnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"yaa... kalian bahkan tidur bersama tadi malam... sebegitu rindunyakah pada mommy mu?"

tanya Kyuhyun heran karena si bayi sepertinya tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari mommynya.

"biar aku saja yang melanjutkanya ming, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya sementara dia bergelayut seperti ini padamu hahaha.." usul Kyuhyun tergelak lucu pasalnya baby mereka bahkan sudah ingin melahap pipi Sungmin yang bulat untuk tetap kekeh mencari perhatian Sungmin dan dia sepertinya sudah kewalahan menggendong baby mereka yang hampir menggelayut dipundak Sungmin.

"nde baiklah tunggu sebentar...aigoo baby yaa.. chakkamann hihihi"

setelah berada di dekapan Sungmin bukannya tenang bayinya malah menggelinjang kesenangan memeluk leher Sungmin erat dan membiarkan mulut kecilnya yang mulai tumbuh gigi itu mencium wajah Sungmin seluruhnya, sementara Sungmin hanya tergelak lucu sambil terkikik geli.

hari minggu ini akan sangat menyenangkan sepertinya.

joy couple

ada sedikit kepanikan yang terjadi petang ini dikediaman Cho, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam disofa, meskipun enggan tapi Sungmin sesekali tersenyum melihat tingkah baby Cho yang tengah memaninkan baby toy di pangkuannya sambil sebentar sebentar melirik Kyuhyun yang sedikit berjarak duduk disampingnya, menyibukkan diri menonton tivi. Mungkin tontonan tivi malam ini lebih menarik daripada melihat Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap saat ini, atau apa dia tidak tertarik melihat bayinya yang tengah bermain ? Sungmin mendecak kesal dan membuang nafasnya berat.

"hanya itu saja yang kau bawa?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara, Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan tau-taunya telah mengambil tempat tepat disampingnya dan turut membawa sang bayi ke dipangkuannya.

"mianhee..." kata Sungmin kemudian terdengar samar sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ingin sekali membawa Kyuhyun dan bayinya tapi mengingat tujuannya bukan untuk susuatu yang bisa mengajak si bayi maka mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus tinggal, terlebih ini adalah malam hari membuatnya harus memilih pergi sendiri.

"tidak apa-apa..aku akan menyusul besok" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengecup keningnya agak lama, Kyuhyun sangat berat sebenarnya mengizinkan Sungmin pergi sendiri banyak hal yang benar-benar membuatnya sangat berat hingga hanya memilih mendiamkan Sungmin seperti tadi, tapi ia ingat sikap keras kepala Sungmin sama saja dengannya dan tak bisa luluh bila hanya didiamkan seperti itu, akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalah.

oemma Sungmin masuk rumah sakit tadi sore dan hanya dijaga oleh keluarga mereka, sementara appanya besok pagi baru bisa mendapatkan tiket dari jepang dan sungjin yang sedang berada di eropa besok pagi baru tiba, Sungmin yang memang sangat dekat dengan ibunya juga masih berada dikorea sudah pasti akan langsung kerumah sakit mendengar kabar itu sampai kepadanya, bila saja jarak antar seoul dan rumah mereka tidak membutuhkan waktu 3 jam dan keberangkatannya hari ini bukan malam terlebih area rumah sakit diperbolehkan untuk bayi mereka yang masih renta Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja tidak menjadi bimbang seperti ini dan tidak perlu ada yang di korbankan.

"aku sudah menghangatkan susunya kau bisa meminumkan susunya bila baby sudah akan tidur, bila dia lapar tengah malam ada pisang dingin dikulkas serta biskuit jika dia ingin makan, ganti pakaiannya dengan yang lebih ringan agar dia tidak gerah saat tidur, tidur dibagian kanannya agar dia tau aku ada disampingnya dan usap punggungnya jika dia susah tidur, baby akan tidur bila kau menggendongnya jadi biarkan dia tertidur digendonganmu sebelum kau membawanya dikasur,.." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham sambil mengikuti langkah Sungmin kearah pintu, merekam semua yang Sungmin katakan untuk membuat bayi mereka tenang bersamanya selama Sungmin pergi, ia tak bisa membayangkan ditinggal berdua bersama baby malam ini, Kyuhyun tak pernah membayangkan itu, tapi ketika tersadar oleh suara mesin mobil Sungmin pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai mengusai pikirannya

"yeobo bagaimana bila baby tidak mau tidur..." sergah Kyuhyun kemudian semakin gelisah ketika Sungmin mulai mempersiapkan keberangkatannya

"dia pasti tidur Kyuhyun ahh asalkan kau gendong.."

"aku tidak bisa mengganti popoknya yeobo.. bagaimana jika dia tidak berhenti menangis, bagaimana jika dia takut bila tidak ada dirimu.. Sungminah oettoke..?"

Kyuhyun semakin gelisah mengatakan apapun yang bisa membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi sendiri sedangkan baby dalam gendongannya hanya terdiam bingung melihat mereka berdua, Sungmin berhenti sebelum membuka pintu kemudi mobilnya, berbalik melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang panik bercampur sedih diambang pintu, dan wajah babynya yang memelas minta digendong dalam pelukannya, Sungmin menggingit bibirnya pucat, tak pernah membayangkan akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun walau hanya semalam bersama bayinya dan tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"yeoboo~~" kata Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan babynya menggendong bayi mereka dan mengecupnya berkali-kali membuat bayi itu tergelak geli Sungmin benar-benar tak rela meninggalkan mereka walau semalam.

"jangan nakal bersama daddy nde baby ahh...?" kata Sungmin sambil memainkan pipi bulat bayinya dengan hidung mancungnya

"mommy hanya sebentar, tidur yang nyenyak... ndee.." katanya lagi sebelum benar-benar melepaskan dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun

Sungmin dengan wajah tak kalah menyedihkan dari Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terhenyak dan kemudian merasakan bibir lembut Sungmin yang dingin menyentuhynya sedikit melumat dan menggigitnya kecil sebelum melepaskannya.

"akan kuhubungi setelah sampai.."

"yeoboo... hati-hati..." hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sesaat setelah mobil Sungmin semakin menjauh dan hilang dibelokan.

entah bagaimana malam ini tanpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap baby dalam gendongannya lekat-lekat, sementara babynya hanya tergelak kemudian memainkan tangannya diwajah Kyuhyun.

"yaa.. baby ahh.. sepertinya senang sekali bila mommymu pergi ahahahaa"

Kyuhyun akan mencoba menjadi daddy yang hebat.

"kajja baby.. di luar dingin sekali hiiii..."

joy couple

Kyuhyun tak mendapati masalah berarti ketika menidurkan babynya, dia sudah menjalankan yang Sungmin katakan tadi, meskipun benar-benar merepotkan untuk menidurkan baby mereka karena butuh 2 jam Kyuhyun berdiri menepuk nepuk pelan babynya agar segera tertidur dan rewelnya si bayi yang tidak mau minum susu, Sungmin juga telah mengabarinya bahwa telah sampai setengah sembilan tadi, dan oemmanya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja setelah tadi tekanan darah rendah membuatnya sedikit panik.

tangisan kecil samar-samar terdengar menyapa Kyuhyun yang baru setengah jam yang lalu tertidur, dia hampir saja mengabaikan suara yang makin kencang itu andaikan tidak mengingat bahwa Sungmin tidak bersama mereka sekarang, dan benar saja, baby menangis sangat kencang, membuatnya benar-benar panik. Kyuhyun menarik nafas pelan berusaha rileks dan meraih baby ming kedalam gendongannya sesaat nyawanya seperti disentak keluar, wajahnya benar-benar pucat menyadari suhu tubuh baby mereka tidak bia dikatakan normal,

"otthokee mingg..." Kyuhyun bersuara putus asa, dia tidak pernah dalam kondisi seperti ini saat tidak bersama Sungmin, ketika baby mereka tersrerang demam Kyuhyun hanya menemani Sungmin begadang semalaman dan menyediakan kebutuhan yang Sungmin minta untuk bayinya, tidak pernah sekalipun turut serta dan mengalami kepanikan yang teramat sangat ketika mengetahui kondisi tubuh baby mereka sedang demam bahkan sekarang ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

wajah baby mereka berubah merah dan tangisnya pecah menjadi lebih kencang, menghentak tidak tenang dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, benar-benar tidak tenang Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengganti posisi gendongannya demi membuat banyinya tenang setidaknya berhenti menangis agar ia bisa memikirkan langkah yang lain untuk meredakan suhu tubuh bayinya, tapi bayinya seperti tidak mengerti dan terus saja menangis dengan kencang hingga terbatuk-batuk,

"baby mingg... uljimaaa" Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan baby ming dengan seadanya berjalan menuju dapur yang mungkin bisa menemukan sesuatu untuk meredakan tangisan si bayi, dengan sedikit kewalahan ia mengisi air hangat dalam mangkok kecil kemudian menuju kamarnya mencari saputangan untuk mengkompres, anaknya sedang tidak poop, juga sedang tidak menginginkan susu Kyuhyun benar-benar bingung ini frustasi yang paling membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun dia tak sedikitpun menebak apa mau anaknya yang tengah menangis.

dengan telaten di letakkannnya sapu tangan mungil itu dikening anaknya mengusapnya dengan pelan, diluar hujan mengguyur dan sibayi terlihat kegerahan karena menangis urat dipelipisnya menonjol serta ubun-ubunnya kedutan Kyuhyun benar-benar tak tahu kenapa anaknya bisa demam.

"jangan membuat daddy khawatir baby..." ucapnya pelan, sempat ingin menghubungi Sungmin tapi ia tahu Sungmin akan nekat pulang bila tahu bayinya sedang demam, dia juga tidak ingin memecah konsentrasi Sungmin menemani ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"kau ingin apa hmm..?" meski tak sekencang tadi tapi sang bayi masih gelisah dan menangis sambil mamasukkan tangannya kedalam mulutnya tidak tenang, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon dan kemudian menangis kembali Kyuhyun menggendongnya lagi hatinya merasa pilu melihat bayinya menangis dan ia tak bisa menebak kenapa, dengan mata yang sama berkaca-kacanya ia hanya bisa membuat bayinya tenang dideapannya dan sesekali menciumnya.  
"jangan seperti ini baby... uljimaa"

joy couple

"Wookiee.. tolong aku.. anakku panas tinggi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

suara itu Kyuhyun, ia akhirnya terpikirkan untuk menghubungi sekretarisnya yang juga memilki bayi yang hampir seumuran dengan bayinya

"maaf.. menganggu malam-malam begini... "

"..."

"tidak usah sampai segitunya bekerja"

"..."

"Sungmin sedang ada urusan di seoul, dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya panik"

"..."

"terima kasih Wookie aahh.. akan ku lakukan yang kau katakan"

"..."

"baiklah aku mengerti... terimakasih Wookie.. selamat malam"

telepon dari seberang tertutup, tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun melesat kearah dapur, melakukan apa yang ryewook katakan ditelepon tadi, sambil menenangkan bayi ming yang rewel dalam gendongannya ia tetap cekatan mengupas pisang yang ia ambil dari kulkas dan memotong-motong menjadi bagian yang kecil kemudian membawanya keruang tengah melepaskan sabuk gendongan bayinya dan mulai membaringkannya.

membersihkan tangan dan mulut bayinya yang penuh liur, liur yang banyak memang wajar diproduksi oleh bayi yang tengah tumbuh gigi, Kyuhyun kemudian memberikan potongan pisang itu kepada bayinya yang langsung saja diemut-emut sambil menggumam.

tangis yang tadi melengking nyaring berganti menjadi gumaman, si bayi tampak tenang memainkan dan mengemut potongan pisang tadi sesekali terkekeh lucu melihat Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun wajah tampannya yang lelah tidak lagi terlihat tegang, dengan hati-hati dan telaten ia mengganti baju bayinya yang agak lembab sehabis menangis tak lupa tetap mengganti kompresan di dahi bayinya yang mulai tenang.

"yeobooo~~" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin manja sarat rasa sedih dan rindu yang bersamaan matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis dan menumpahkan perasaannya pada Sungmin saat ini, dan Sungmin hanya terkekeh diseberang.

"kenapa belum tidur?" kata Kyuhyun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengadu

"perasaanku tidak tenang, aku memikirkanmu dan baby..." desahnya cemas ia memang tak bisa tidur meskipun keadaan ibunya dirumah sakit sudah membaik, seperti ada yang mengganjal dan itu membuat Sungmin kembali menghubungi Kyuhyun jam 4 pagi.

"kami berdua baik-baik saja..." kekeh Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan bayinya yang tengah sibuk memainkan potongan pisang dan mengemutnya

"kami sedang berpesta pisang kekekeke"

"hah? di pagi buta begini? Cho!" suara Sungmin mulai panik diseberang membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tawa renyahnya

"dia hanya sedikit lapar tadi... hmm, kau tau selain pisang apalagi yang bisa membuat bayi yang tumbuh gigi merasa tenang?" katanya kemudian ,takut-takut Sungmin akan menjadi khawatir

"apa dia rewel lagi?" kata Sungmin panik

"tidak dia sangat tenang"

"ahh mianh, aku lupa memberi tahumu... ada jelly gusy dilemari oleskan pada gusinya, aku mendinginkan mainan yang sering ia gunakan bila gusinya sedang gatal di lemari pendingin, aku akan segera pulang besok kondisi oemma sudah membaik, appa dan sungjin telah mendapat penerbangan malam ini" Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir dan menyampaikan hal yang baik-baik saja padanya tentang bayi mereka, Sungmin ingat sekali ketika tumbuh gigi pertama bayi mereka ia tidak tidur tenang selama tiga hari dan itu saat Kyuhyun berada di jepang.

"baby baik-baik saja Sungmin ahh.. jangan terburu-buru oemma jauh lebih membutuhkanmu"

"kalau begitu kututup teleponnya, kalian harus segera tidur ndee.. jaljayoo yeoboo"

"ndee.. jaljayoo... mimpikan aku yeoboo.." kata Kyuhyun kemudian dan hanya dibalas oleh kekehan manis dari seberang telepon.

joy couple

suasana pagi dengan matahari yang mulai tinggi itu sangat lengang, deburan obak yang memecah pantai , burung yang berkicau riang sama sekali tak membangunkan dua sosok yang tertidur pulas dengan damainya di sofa lebar menyerupai kasur, mereka ayah dan anak Cho wajah polos keduanya benar-benar menawan ketika tertidur, sang ayah mendekap erat bayi mungilnya sementara bayi mungil yang tampan itu hanya bisa menggenggam erat jempol sanga ayah yang tengah memeluknya posesif, mereka sampai tidak menyadari ada Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya haru, dia baru saja tiba sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, dan tidak tega membangunkan mereka berdua.

"kyu..Kyuhyun ahh" panggilnya sangat pelan sambil mengusap lengan Kyuhyun dengan sabar

"Kyuhyun ahh.. ayo kita bercinta.." kata Sungmin lagi, sebenarnya ia sangat malas mengeluarkan kata pamungkasnya ketika Kyuhyun yang manja sudah mulai malas bangun dan benar saja kan.

"miiingggg... yeoobooo.." Kyuhyun dengan cepat membuka matanya, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan keharuan yang teramat sangat, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun hanya pelukan lah yang akhirnya bisa ia lakukan

"aku rindu padamu..." katanya manja sambil beringsut kedada Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam sana

"heyy.. hati-hati nanti baby bangun.." kata Sungmin sigap sedikit menghindar namun tetap membawa Kyuhyun dalam rengkuhannya

"aku belum meninggalkan mu 12 jam Kyuhyun yang benar saja..."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan beringsut kepada baby mereka memasktikan demamnya sudah turun.

"baby demam?!"

"yaa.. tapi sudah turun, aku bisa mengatasinya tenang saja, aku daddy yang hebat kekekeke" kata Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri dia lupa bahwa kemarin hampir menangis begitu paniknya mengetahui baby mereka terserang demam

"terimakasih daddy kyuu.. kau benar-benar hebat!" puji Sungmin yang langsung mendaratkan ciuman dipipi Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun seperti merasa hangat dan sangat segar pagi ini, dan tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyerang Sungmin dan membalik possisi sungmin menjadi dibawahnya, bahkan pemanasan saja belum dimulai tangisan kecil tepat tidak jauh dari mereka pecah karena kaget oleh beberapa guncangan, *Cho terlalu semangat sihh hahaha

dengan sigap Sungmin lalu beringsut menghampiri baby mereka dan mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam karena kaget.

"heyy baby moommy disini uljimaa, chaa.." Sungmin menepuk nepuk belakang baby Cho pelan-pelan sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya pada sandara kursi, babynya mulai menggeliat tenang didada Sungmin dan berusaha membuka kancing kemejanya.

"ehh baby?" tangan mungil babynya tetap menarik kemeja bagian depan Sungmin dengan gelisah dan mau tidak mau Sungmin menuruti kemauan babynya dengan membuka 2 kancing teratas kemejanya, Cho yang diseberang mendelik heran dan mengikuti Sungmin untuk berselonjor dan bersandar disofa yang mirip kasur itu.

"eehh baby yaa" kini giliran Kyuhyun yang kaget, sementara baby mereka menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat kemudian beralih melihat ke nipple min yang tak sengaja terekspose kemudian melihat ke Sungmin lagi dan langsung mengemut nipple min yang dirasa enak untuk gusinya yang gatal

sementara Kyuhyun hanya menganga dengan tidak tampannya melihat kejadian itu, bukankah itu adalah sarapan paginya hari ini, dan si bayi malah mengkleimnya lebih dulu dan tanpa ampun menyedotnya, seperti benar-benar menyusu.

Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bayinya yang benar-benar menggemaskan sambil terus menepuk-nepuk bokong si bayi dengan lembut.

"lanjut tidur lagi saja nee.. aku tidak tidur semalaman" kata Sungmin manja dan dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari Kyuhyun mereka sekeluarga memang tidak tidur tadi malam.

"cha.. kita tidur dikamar" usul Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin untuk beranjak dari sofa diruang tengah menuju kamar, karena si baby mereka telah tenang mengemut nipple min dengan damai dan lanjut tertidur lagi.

joy couple

ini murni sebuah imajinasi, maaf bila sampai ada yang tak berkenan terhadap fict ini, itu murni khilaf dari saya

maaf karena typo dan kawan-kawannya yang sangat mengganggu joyer sekalian menikmati membaca fict ini.

untuk semua yang menyukai story kyumin baby dan menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan review, saya tidak menyangka, dan ini persembahan untuk kalian

saya sangat bersemangat membuat sekuelnya karena dukungan dari kalian terimakasih

Happy b'day buat Han gege yang paling tampan. hehehehehe


End file.
